


Custom?

by Seabo76



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabo76/pseuds/Seabo76
Summary: Isn't it custom to knock before entering?Maybe not for all but it could save a lot of embarrassment on both sides of the door....
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Male Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Custom?

"Wait!"

The emphatic yell made Shepard pause as he was about to enter the lounge.

"Isn't it custom to knock before entering someone's room?"

The Commander sighed, shaking his head as he continued forwards. "We've been through this before Kasumi. This is the ship lounge and I need a drink so I'm not going to knock. I'm-."

He stopped, his train of thought evaporating as his jaw dropped at the sight of the petite Asian standing before him wearing a frown and nothing else.

So yeah," he began, beating a hasty retreat. "Knock next time. Like custom. Yuppers. Got it."


End file.
